


我的第一篇文For娜娜的生日贺

by emmahiddy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmahiddy/pseuds/emmahiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个关于暗恋的奇怪的脑洞<br/>日常，兄弟，AU，OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	我的第一篇文For娜娜的生日贺

黑暗一直渴求着光明。

Loki知道自己是被收养的。

在一脸慈祥的Odin和温和美丽的Frigga来到孤儿院接自己走的时候，在Frigga的裙后，一颗顶着一头金发的小男孩伸出头，用着澄净的蓝色眼睛好奇地看着自己的时候。

这一家人都是如此的耀眼，Loki心中想着。绿色的眼眸几乎快要被这背光的金色所刺痛。自己身后小小细细的一道黑影拖曳得深远纤长。  
那个金发的男孩冲着自己笑了。

初来这家的谨小慎微，渐渐地被Frigga的温柔一点一滴的化解，开朗和不知疲倦的哥哥，总是喜欢拉着自己去和他的小伙伴们一起玩男孩才喜欢的泥巴游戏，小Loki心中虽然很不情愿，他宁愿呆在家中抱着一本厚厚的书在没人打扰的房顶阁楼里静静的呆一天。每每这样哥哥总是满身是汗的砰地一声打开阁楼的门，浑身冒着热气的冲到弟弟面前兴高采烈地说着今天我又赢了Hogun之类的话，看着哥哥满脸的自豪，Loki只能装出一脸仔细聆听的样子神游天外。  
“Loki！”  
又来了。少年初长成的Loki看着身着一身橄榄球服的哥哥冲自己跑来，他们兄弟俩上的是同一所学校，但是和内敛沉静的弟弟不同的是，哥哥健壮如牛的身材和永无止境的旺盛精力为他在校橄榄球队里赢得了一席之地。Loki默默转过头，脸上的表情从漠然转换成了温和聆听的模样，看着还未完全卸下身上的橄榄球服的哥哥向自己跑来，“今晚Fandral 在家里举办一个小型派对，你会去的，对吗，brother？” “不，Thor，我晚上还有一个读书会……”Fandral 的滥交和花心是Loki所厌恶的，“喔，来吧，弟弟，你也要偶尔放松下自己，你应该要多参加些社交活动，晚上7点，在他家的别墅门口见。”说完哥哥拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，扭头走向自己的队友。Loki无奈地叹了口气。  
从Fandral家二层的窗户就能看见里面的灯红酒绿和整幢屋子都盖不住的吵吵嚷嚷的人声，Loki站在门口的身子紧了紧，尽量压抑住拔腿而逃的冲动，用食指扣了扣门。门一打开，席卷而来的热气还夹杂着震耳欲聋的音乐声， Thor从人群中奋力挤出来到门口看到Loki，拽着他的手腕就这么拉了进去。喔天哪，Loki边往里面走边想着寻找什么合适的借口，才能让他尽快离开这里。  
一群人玩到大半夜才纷纷散去，架着喝得走路稍微显得有些踉跄的哥哥，听着哥哥一路上嘟嘟囔囔含糊不清的语调，现在的他只想赶紧回到家，好好冲个澡然后躺在温暖的床上把剩下的诗集看完。

回到家，打开哥哥的房门，将Thor一把甩在床上后，Loki就迫不及待地脱掉衣服，冲进浴室拧开热水，试图把身上难闻的味道全都冲掉。温热的水流缓缓的冲到身上，沿着细腻的脖颈顺流而下，流过锁骨上优雅纹理，蜿蜒到小腹和腰侧美好的曲线，Loki抬头，轻声呼出一口满足的叹息，因为房间里只有父母和哥哥的卧室是带有浴室的，所以在平时Loki只有趁着哥哥社团活动还未回来的时候先用，Loki陶醉的仰起脖子闭上眼睛，因此没有看到哥哥跌跌撞撞走向浴室的身影。浴室门被“砰”的一声打开，Loki吓了一跳，睁着一双湿漉漉的眼睛看向哥哥，Thor头晕得厉害，只觉得眼前有个人，透过氤氲的雾气笼罩下，有着高挑的身躯和略显青涩瘦削的的四肢，但他直接跌跌撞撞地走过去，就这样抱着马桶吐了出来……

这个大块头可真重，只长肌肉不长脑子的家伙，Loki腹诽着，费力地将哥哥重新拖回床上，Loki接了一杯温水放在床头柜上，窗外皎洁的月光投射到屋内，Loki背光的半边脸掩映在阴影之下，但是那双绿色的眼眸却在黑暗中闪烁着，冷冷地，带着月光的温度。他望着躺在床上已经开始响起轻微鼾声的兄长，走到床边，缓缓地蹲下，看着黑暗中Thor的睡颜，然后轻轻地伸出手。  
Loki有一双好看的手，指节长而优美，他的手指悬在空中，慢慢地描摹着Thor五官的形状。先从额头开始，顺着挺直的鼻梁，最后滑到嘴唇翘起的地方，Loki的手指停滞了一下，但还是从他的轮廓上轻轻滑过，反复勾勒他脸部的线条却不敢真正碰触。  
第二天Thor因为头痛的厉害结果迟到被记过，在走廊里向伙伴抱怨的时候，Loki正从他背后的长廊里云淡风轻地穿过，走过转角的时候还能听到哥哥抱怨的声音，嘴角小小的勾起，脸上幸灾乐祸的表情像是没有出现过一样。

冬天的到来也抵挡不住人们对于圣诞将近的雀跃心情，路两边的店铺早早地放起各种圣诞歌曲，门上贴满了红绿色的贴纸，从玻璃窗里能看见屋内圣诞树上挂着各式各样的小礼物和小人。Loki看向天空轻轻呵出一口白雾，紧了紧脖子上的墨色围巾，抬手看了看表，夹紧腋下的书本，走向大学校园里。Thor没有上大学，而是在高中毕业后就开始找工作，而学习成绩一向很优异的Loki理所当然的被大学顺利录取，靠着自己做兼职和寒暑假打工的收入还有奖学金之类的来支付自己的学费和房租水电等。  
Loki现在租住在离校外不远的公寓里，房主是两个和蔼的老夫妻，一同租住的还有几个年龄相仿的年轻人，但是彼此都还算是比较客气和礼貌，除了共用厨房和卫生间以外，其余的都很合Loki的要求。虽然学校离家并不远，但Odin并没有来看过自己一回。  
在自己向家人出柜后，Figga倒是来过几回，几乎每每都是双眼含泪的一边回头一边依依不舍的离开，Loki觉得自己可以接受当下的现状，Odin接受不能是在自己的意料之内的，但是令人觉得玩味的是哥哥的表情，可以用五味杂陈来形容，精彩的不得了。  
Loki私心承认，自己在家人面前公布这件事，是有些期待看到哥哥会是以什么态度来看待这件事的。

每周Loki都会抽上一两天和自己的，应该说是朋友在某个不起眼的小咖啡屋聚在一起，只是静静地在一起看书，间或偶尔聊上几句，但每次，总会有个金发的大个子姗姗来迟，碰地一声打开咖啡屋的门，硬是挤到Loki和正在和他聊天的人的中间坐下，威胁般地用眼神瞪了瞪和自己弟弟聊天的——同时也是自己的好友Fandral。这时候Fandral总是无奈的耸耸肩，往旁边挪了挪，“弟弟……”金发大个子转过头，语气诚恳地叫着自己的弟弟。Loki这个时候总是默默的转回头向前望着前面柜台上摆的插着各种名称的咖啡豆和旁边的虹吸壶，端起自己面前的咖啡慢慢地品着，“弟弟……你不能……”当然，Loki也一如既往的忽略哥哥后面的话，自己只是，不，其实自己一点也没有享受这种状态，一点也没有。  
终于旁边的金发大个子停止了发言，端起面前的水杯喝了一口，这时候Loki才会扭过头，用他那两颗绿色透明，总是泛着湿意的眼珠凝视着Thor，Thor总是会在这个时候变得语塞，然后别过眼睛看向别处，结巴地想要继续自己的说教，Loki会笑笑，恶作剧般的慢慢接着将手指轻轻地放在哥哥的手背上，这个时候Thor一般会先脸红，然后就是被烫般的抽回手，最后就是从屋里夺路而逃。  
无聊的戏码，Loki抽回手，接着尝了一口杯中的咖啡。然后用眼神制止Fandral企图向他靠近的动作……  
“Loki？你有在仔细听我说话吗？”  
回过神，坐在旁边的哥哥仍然用那双天蓝色的眼睛看着自己。

今天的自己确实有些不对劲，但是更不对劲的是，Thor的手并没有收回去，而且握住了自己的手。  
这次换成Loki快速地抽回自己的手，然后看到Thor仍旧想说些什么的表情。Loki突然觉得这里的空气有些憋闷和让人喘不过气，于是他不耐地皱了皱眉，转身拿上大衣推开门，想走到街上透口气，身后传来Thor紧跟上来的脚步声，他开口，声音带着一些恳求“明天是圣诞节，爸爸和妈妈他们——”“他不是我的爸爸！（He is not my father!）”Loki不顾形象地转身冲着Thor大吼起来。Thor的表情先是有些惊住，然后缓慢地露出了些微受伤的表情，Loki心中的憋闷似乎更大了，气愤的正打算转身走开，但手却被人拉住。扭头，是Thor略微弓下腰，紧紧地攥着自己的手腕的样子。  
Figga开门，看到的是Thor，还有身边那个一脸阴郁的小儿子时，她激动地上前拥抱了自己的黑发儿子。Loki不愿承认，自己在回头看到Thor天蓝色的眼睛里流露出来的情绪和脸上的表情，那一刻心中就不受控制地立刻的改变了主意，并且还没有阻止自己随之脱口而出的Yes。今天，或许真的有什么东西在悄悄的改变也说不定。  
在饭桌前和Odin尴尬的相对无言后，总算没有当面给自己难堪但脸色并不好看的Odin还是很明显忍耐着吃完了一顿相对还算愉快的晚餐，晚饭后，Figga握着Loki的手“今天很高兴你能回来，我的孩子”她看向Loki，眼中尽是温柔，“你的房间我一直给你留着，我一直让他保持着干净整洁，因为我知道有天你还会像以前那样，回来和我们一起住的。”“我们是一家人。（we your family.）”  
望着Frigga的脸，Loki把自己只是回来暂住一晚的话吞回肚子里，今晚的自己，确实是有些不一样了。手里拿着换洗衣物，Loki敲了敲Thor的房门后推门进去，他本来并不打算和Thor照面，想早点洗完速战速决，但是却在推开房门那刻看到原本都在餐后楼下陪着Odin说话的哥哥时，他默默转过头对着门框，在想圣诞老人是不是在今天给予自己的惊喜和惊吓太多，以至于一切的日常都开始失去控制，向着自己所不能预测的方向发展，而且该死的，这家伙为什么连屋里的灯都不打开。Thor看到Loki就从床边站了起来，“Loki……我觉得我们应该好好谈谈——”“我不认为有什么好谈的，我只是回来住一晚，明天就走，”“Loki，我们从小一起长大，一起玩，一起打闹，你都不记得了吗？”“我记得，我只记得一道阴影，你投下的阴影一直笼罩着我，”Loki对着浴室的门，回头看向自己的哥哥，Thor还没未来得及深究Loki眼中闪烁的情绪，他就低下头，用细密的睫毛掩映住眼中的情绪，走进了浴室。  
浴室门刷的一声打开，洗完澡后的Loki换了一身柔软的浴袍走出来，浴室里的热气蒸腾得他的肤色更加白皙，脸上紧绷的神情也缓和了不少，看到Thor还像自己进去时那样呆呆地坐在床上，他嘴角一侧勾起一抹笑容，心中涌起了小小的恶作剧。“Thor……”Loki故意用比平时低沉的嗓音叫着哥哥的名字，然后走到Thor身边坐下，故意保留着若即若离的距离，Thor扭头，看到弟弟抬着眼由下而上的看着他，眼底的水光在下眼睑上蓄积着，似乎下一秒就会滚出眼眶，Thor先是一愣神，而后随手从身边拿出一条毛巾盖住弟弟头，用力的揉搓起来，“你这样不擦头发出来会感冒的，”Thor的声音从头顶上传出来，带着得意的语气，Loki暗暗咬了咬牙。  
可恶，Loki愤愤不平的想着。Loki从小就一直喜欢用这招，从Thor那里得来很多自己想要的东西，小Thor那时总是轻易地上当，然后乖乖地把自己上一秒还抱在怀里心爱的不得了的玩具锤子交给弟弟玩，而小Loki总是在得手后，就背着哥哥把那些玩具给扔到垃圾桶里，然后等着看哥哥从垃圾桶里发现自己心爱的玩具时哭泣的脸。随着两人年龄的增长，有时Loki的计谋也不是每次都能得逞的。Thor一边帮弟弟擦着他黑色柔软的头发一边皱眉，“Loki你头发留得太长了，该去修剪一下，”Loki充耳不闻地闭上眼睛，感觉哥哥温暖有力的手掌抚过头上的温度，放任自己沉沦了一秒钟，睁开眼，调整自己眼中悲哀的神色，抬起头握住Thor的手，“好了不用了，”让自己眼里重新塞满戏谑的神色，“谢谢，Brother。”嘴唇靠近Thor的脸颊，用只有两个人能听见的口吻故意在Thor耳边低低地说着，满意地看到哥哥从耳朵开始往脸颊上蔓延的红晕，转身走出Thor的房间。

 

Loki回到自己的房间，一屁股坐在床上，停顿了半晌，站起身走到自己原先用过的桌子前，拉开最靠右的抽屉，手伸到最里面，拿出一个小木盒，打开，里面是一绺金色的头发，由于时间太长的缘故，那绺头发已经不像他主人头上的那些熠熠生辉，而是显得有些暗淡枯黄。那次Thor在Fandral家喝醉的时候，看着哥哥意气风发地在他的好哥们中大声地笑闹着，自己压抑住在这喧闹的环境拔腿而逃的冲动，硬是把酒醉的Thor扛回了家，然后趁着他睡着的时候拿小刀偷偷割掉了Thor的一绺头发，金色的，柔软的，Loki摩挲着手中的头发，低头沉默着，然后突然露出厌恶的神情连盒子一起丢到了垃圾桶里。  
自己想要的，并不是这样的东西。  
母亲应该已经知道了吧，躺在柔软整洁的被单上的Loki想着，母亲一直在打扫着这间屋子，应该也已经看到这个盒子了，但是她在面对自己的时候，还是那样的宽容和慈悲，想到这里，Loki用手捂住眼睛。  
Merry Christmas，我的…

日子一天天的过去，和以往有些不同的是，打从那次回家过节后，Thor似乎看到了希望，对于Loki归家的信念更高涨了，隔三差五就给Loki发短信，开头总是先关心着Loki的近况，但是到最后总是免不了提到要Loki多回家看看之类的话，一开始Loki心里还是有零星的小高兴，但是到后面每每提到回家总是让他有些恼火，有时出言调戏几句那边就沉默了，或者有时干脆就直接懒得回，然后在每周几回的聚会上和Fandral聊得热火朝天看到自家老哥把水杯捏的劈啪作响。  
又到了每周聚会的时候，Loki漫不经心地时不时瞟向咖啡屋门口。“他不是每回都迟到吗，”Fandral坐在旁边喝着酒“你不用等他来了，他最近忙得很，”Loki的眼睛从门口移到Fandral身上，那眼神就是在传达着有话快说有屁快放，“他最近交了个女朋友，好像是叫Jane吧，很文静，而且长得也很漂亮，”Fandral也随意地喝了一口，“你知道，他从以前开始就很受欢迎……”Loki听着，他的脸上略过一丝怅然，但当他不动声色地放下杯子，他的表情已经恢复了正常。伴随着咖啡屋门的砰磅作响，一个满头金发的大个子莽撞的闯了进来，“对不起我今天迟到了，”“是迟到了很久才对，”Fandral说，“老实交代，今晚你们进展到哪里了，接吻？还是——”满头大汗的Thor掩饰般的搔搔后脑勺似乎有些不好意思，然后抬头看向坐在旁边目不斜视的Loki。  
几个月过去了，Thor和Jane发展的似乎很顺利，后来几次见面从Thor新添的围巾看得出Jane的用心，再后来Thor偶尔会带上Jane一起过来，从谈吐上来看很有教养，对人态度也是礼貌而矜持，是个非常不错的姑娘，和Thor很般配。  
和Thor很般配，Loki想着，愈加觉得嘴里的咖啡有点苦涩。

慢慢地，Thor发现，他们每周的固定聚会，Loki来得越来越少，每次打电话总是有各种各样的理由，直到一次听到电话那头的Loki说要准备论文答辩以后这种聚会少来烦我之后Thor的怒火爆发了，狠狠地对着电话那头说了声“Enough！”用捏碎电话的力度挂断手机，粗暴地拿起外套就冲出咖啡屋的门，留下Jane和Fandral面面相觑。  
来到Loki租住的房前用足以砸坏门板的力度敲着门，“Loki！你给我出来！”门悠悠然打开，Loki穿着休闲略宽松的家居服好整以暇的站在门口，黑色的头发随意散落在肩膀上，一脸无辜天真的表情，“Loki你——”“想知道原因吗？”Loki镇定自若地看着哥哥的眼睛，“想知道的话……凑近点……”Thor往前走到Loki跟前，一路走得太快还有些微喘，Loki抬头看了看Thor的眼瞳，里面是一片漂亮的地中海蓝，凑近就能感觉到Thor呼出的热气，然后Loki闭上眼睛深吸一口气，放任自己沉沦在这气息里，“因为……”  
后面跟来的Jane和Fandral看到的，就是Thor和Loki在房门口接吻的情景。  
Loki灵巧的舌头顺着Thor惊讶而张开的嘴唇伸进去，先是舔了Thor的牙床，再用舌尖顶开牙齿直接碰触到舌头，之后双手缠上Thor的脖颈加深这个吻。Thor先是大脑一片空白，在Loki的舌头卷起自己的舌头后双眼才对上焦，看到近在咫尺的Loki的眼睫毛，原来一个他的眼睫毛这么长，眼睑还在微微发着抖，而唇上传来的触感是那么柔软……当机的大脑终于开始运转，Thor大力猛的推开Loki，然后看到的就是站在一旁的Jane。  
后来据说Jane是因为要去距离这里很远的一个天文台进修她一直感兴趣的专业，所以和Thor提出了和平分手，在这之后，Loki回归了他们每周的聚会，但是Thor再也没有来。

 

Loki开始流连于一些夜店，一些只给特殊人群开的夜店，在那里认识了总爱说教的Steve，“Loki你少喝点，”Steve作势要夺Loki的酒杯，“怎么？不相信我的酒量？”Loki抿高薄薄的唇线，醉眼迷蒙的望了他一眼紧皱的眉头，绿眸浸润在透明的水雾里，“呵呵，你说教的样子，真像……”后面的声音逐渐变小，Steve凑近想听清楚，只看到Loki低下头，嘴里嘟哝着“真像……”  
Steve叹口气，继续架着走路不稳的Loki向着他的房子走去，今晚不知道为什么，这家伙一反常态地不停地要酒直到把自己灌醉，平日的他，喝酒都是喝到兴奋但又不至于走不成路的程度。到了Loki租住的房门口，Steve看到门口台阶上坐着个人，似乎是个金发大个子，那人看到他们两个走过来时，从台阶上站起来径直走向他俩，先是看了看Steve，又微微侧头看了看Loki，此时Loki正垂着头一动不动，一只手臂挂在Steve肩膀上。对面的金发大个子叹了口气，对Steve表示谢谢他把酒醉的Loki送回家后，就架着Loki另一只胳膊把他扶了过来，Steve呆呆地任由他把Loki扶过去，满脸疑惑的问：“你是……？”“我是他哥哥。”  
把醉得不省人事的Loki先放到床上，Thor转身去卫生间，当他手里拿着温热的毛巾回到Loki的卧室时，看到Loki用手肘支起上身，眼神还是有些不对焦，沉默地看着进屋的人，Thor走上前，“Loki，你喝醉了，是你朋友把你送回来的，”拿着热毛巾的手伸向Loki的脸，Loki顺势双手手掌抚上Thor的小臂，就着力量坐起身来，不等Thor说完就径直吻上了Thor的唇。  
这次的吻较上次的更为浓烈，还带着强烈的酒气，Thor不知道自己是因为有过上次的经验还是其他什么竟没有立刻推开Loki，任由他抱着自己的脖子一遍一遍的加深这个吻。在两人都喘着粗气停下这个吻后，Loki又接着啃咬上Thor的脖子，一只手摸索着解开Thor衬衣的扣子，另外一只直接滑到Thor的牛仔裤中间然后用掌心包住，听到头上人呼吸的加重，Loki直接拉开Thor牛仔裤的拉链，隔着内裤缓慢揉搓着，直到感觉手中的物体慢慢地涨大变硬，然后将Thor推倒到床上，双腿打开跨坐在他的腰上，用臀缝故意缓慢磨蹭着Thor的分身，在月光的映衬下笑的妖冶——  
“生日快乐，我的哥哥。”

 

Loki俯下身，紧贴着Thor胸膛的温度，“这是你的弟弟送给你的生日礼物……”吻上Thor的唇，黏腻的纠缠后喘息着分开，“不喜欢吗？”  
回答他的是Thor翻身将他压在身底下，吻着他的脸颊，开始动手剥他身上的衣服，很快两人就一丝不挂，浑身赤裸着在床上纠缠着，Thor胡乱地吻着Loki，双手情色地抚摸着他的全身，脑子里一团热，勃起的阴茎时不时顶蹭着Loki的大腿。看这情形Loki就知道他没和男人做过，在Loki的引导下，Thor冒冒失失地在前戏还没做足的情况下就试图插入，Loki痛的揪起床单咬着牙说不行他也没理，在Thor尝试着好几次后Loki痛得满头大汗，Thor也好不到哪去，没得到释放的欲望依然高昂。之后Loki又做了充分的润滑Thor才算是顺利的插进去，不知是不是憋了太久了的缘故，Thor一下子就猛地全插了进去引得Loki仰头惊喘，双手挣动着不知道该放到哪里，Thor俯下身咬着Loki的耳朵，Loki这才把手放在他宽厚的背上。  
不知过了多久屋内的动静才渐渐平息，Loki似乎累坏了，他闭着眼睛，摸索到Thor的身边沉沉睡去。  
第二天一早，是Thor先睁开眼睛，先是茫然了一会，然后立刻想起了昨晚的一切，扭过头看到身旁Loki还在沉睡的脸。

 

Thor很混乱。  
他不知道自己接下来该怎么面对Loki。  
一直以来，他都是把Loki当作自己的弟弟来看待的，虽然这个弟弟小的时候总是喜欢搞点小动作弄得周围人跟着鸡飞狗跳，在闯祸后就泪眼汪汪地来找自己收拾烂摊子，而后自己不自觉的就会帮着一起背黑锅，但是他一直是拿他当自己亲生弟弟护着的。  
在一起上幼儿园的时候，总是看到Fandral喜欢欺负Loki，他手贱地用胖乎乎的小手扯着弟弟一边白嫩的小脸，把弟弟的嘴角都扯歪了，弟弟扁了扁嘴，然后眼泪就开始在他那双翠色的眸子里蓄积。  
每回自己和Fandral都是以打架被罚站走廊或者请家长收场。  
眼看着自家的弟弟一天天从小不点长成挺拔瘦削的身板，黑色的头发配上略显苍白的肤色，一双绿色的眼眸似乎总是泛着水气，尤其当他注视着你的时候甚至会让你觉得他正把你放在心上。  
结果上高中的时候每到情人节Loki收到的巧克力数量总是和自己的不相上下。  
Thor烦乱地用手挠乱自己的一头金发，低下头沉思几秒，然后深吸一口气坐直。  
他得找Loki谈谈。  
距离上回来这里已经三天了，今天是周日，Thor换上了一身休闲装，他站在Loki房前，希望能把他约出来，两个人找个安静的地方坐下好好谈谈。  
但是Thor被房东告知Loki不在家。  
他能去哪呢，Thor郁闷地想着，努力思索着平日的Loki都会去那些地方，这时他才发现，他对于这个弟弟的了解，远没有他想象的那么多。  
直到黄昏，太阳西落，暖黄色的阳光绵延不绝地洒落在每家每户房顶上。  
Thor放弃了寻找，垂头丧气地往家的方向走去。  
在经过离家不远的儿童公园里，看到坐在秋千椅上的Loki。  
Thor眼里，Loki罕见的在发呆，但此时他一米八的身材坐在儿童秋千小小的板凳上有些滑稽，但眼睛一动不动地看着前方的沙地像是陷入了某种回忆。  
Thor以前从来没有见过Loki发呆的样子，面对自己时，Loki总是一副似笑非笑，游刃有余的样子。他走近Loki，看到对方因为听到响动转过头，眼里是一贯的波澜不惊。  
“你知道我会从这边走回家。”Thor平静地叙述着，是的，他知道他弟弟的安排都是故意的，包括故意在Jane面前吻自己也是。  
“……是的，我是故意的（Yes,I do.）。”  
“……为什么？”  
Loki抬头，落日的余晖透过Thor的背影照过来，他眯起眼睛，想起小时候第一次见到Thor的时候，也是这样耀眼的金色灼伤了自己，小小的Thor面对着小小的Loki展开笑容，伸出手来拉住自己的手跑向门外。  
就是在那个时候，Loki感觉到背后的黑影扭曲着变淡，然后在被Thor拉出门外的一刹那融化在了太阳金黄色的光影中。

End


End file.
